Ohana Will Always Care About You
by Pricat
Summary: Jumba is ill with the Blitznak virus and only his brother can help but he is trying to hide from EGO who wants Jumba back but can Lilo and the ohana stop EGO along with helping both Rokai and Jumba and find Rokai's one true place on Earth?
1. Chapter 1

**Ohana Will Always Care About You**

**A/N Hey guys here's my new Stich fic which I got the idea for a few days ago. It's about being part of an ohana and having others care about you even if you haven't seen them for a long while. I like that EGO are the bad guys in this since I hated them kicking Jumba out of their group because of Ace so I hope my fave reviewers especially Stitxh8000 and Kitten630 enjoy this. **

It was a peaceful night on the planet Quanta Quag but somebody was stargazing as usual. It was a twenty year old Quanta Quaglian with four eyes thick purplish brown skin, had long black hair that shone in the moonlight and was very smart.

He was Rokai Jukiba and he was Jumba's brother.

He felt sad especially having to pretend to be an evil genius and be in EGO or the Evil Genius Organization. He liked creating things but wasn't evil like his brother. But he was very shy, quiet and not wanting to take over the entire galaxy but he trembled as he saw somebody join him.

"Pleasant evening Rokai." the leader of EGO said.

The Quanta Quaglian shivered in fear wondering what he wanted him to do.

"Don't worry Rokai.

You're not in trouble but I have a favour for you." he said.

Rokai was hoping that it wasn't trying to break Hamsterviel out of prison but saw him smile.

"I want you to bring Jumba back here to us.

We could use his help to take over the galaxy and he cares enough about you to do what I want." he told him.

Rokai sighed as he agreed.

He hoped that maybe he could escape to Earth and never be a part of EGO.

But he was afraid since he hadn't seen Jumba in a long while.

"_Maybe being on Earth changed him like in the letters he sends me._

_I hope he's okay." _he thought activating the Jet Scooter Jumba had made to travel to other planets.

He engaged hyperdrive but relaxed as he vanished, leaving Quanta Quag.

* * *

But in the Pelekai house Pleakley was worried. A lot of things were going on in their ohana such as Leroy and Moopy's wedding and other things but he was very worried about Jumba. The Quanta Quaglian adn't been himself the last couple of days but had been telling them he was fine which Pleakley had a feeling he wasn't. He was making breakfast but heard footsteps as somebody entered rgw kitchen.

It was Kayden but she looked worried.

For a few weeks now, Jumba her father had been hiding whatever illness was afflicting him but now he was very worse. She had seen him get worse but had promised Jumba she wouldn't tell but now she would have to to help him get better.

"Kayden what's wrong?" the Plorgian asked her.

"......Jumba.

He got worse.

I know I promised him I wouldn't tell the ohana but right now, he needs help." she answered as he followed her but didn't see the Jet Scooter falling from the sky.

Pleakley hoped Jumba would be okay......

* * *

Rokai smiled as he realised he'd landed on Earth and in Kauai.

He'd wanted to explore and get away from Quanta Quag but never had the courage to.

"So this is Earth huh?

Nice place.

No wonder Jumba didn't want to leave." he thought hiding the Jet Scooter so no humans would find it.

"Now to find Jumba!" he said as he walked through the forest in his t- shirt and trousers.

He hoped his brother was okay.

He was also relieved that he'd gotten away from EGO here too but decided not to think about it walking into town.

* * *

Jumba moaned feverishly as he lay in bed.

The Quanta Quaglian had pale blue skin, high fever, coughing and feeling weak.

He was also covered in black pimples.

Pleakley gasped as Jumba opened his mouth.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Kayden asked him.

"Yes!

It's the Blitznak virus, sister virus to Quanta.

He's doomed!" the Plorgian said but Kayden wasn't sure.

"If it's the sister of the thing that makes Leroy sick, then Jumba will be fine.

We just need to find the medicine to help him with it." she said.

"Rokai........ Rokai." Jumba was babbling feverish.

"What's he talking about?" Pleakley asked.

"I don't know but we need to cool him down.

Go get a cool compress, okay?

I'll stay here." Kayden told him as he left the room.

* * *

Lilo had finished her shift for the day at the Birds of Paradise hotel and was walking home when she saw a Quanta Quaglian that sort of looked like her Uncle Jumba if he had hair. Rokai was sitting on a bench alone and thinking about things when she approached.

"Aloha.

I'm Lilo.

Are you related to Jumba Jukiba in any way?" the young woman asked curious but the look on his face of shock answered her question.

"Ih I am.

My name is Rokai Jukiba.

You must be the Earth girl he writes to me about who helped repurpose his creations.

Where is Jumba?" he asked her.

"Back at our house.

Come on!

I know he'll be happy to see you!" she said as he got off the bench and followed her........


	2. Getting to Know Them

**Ohana Will Always Care About You**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Mahalo to Stitch80000 for his review.**

**Rokai is a little shy and quiet and has trouble trusting some of the ohana but Lilo and the others are going to try and bring him out of his shell.**

Lilo saw Rokai tremble as they approached the Pelekai house but understood after he'd explained about himself to her.

"Don't worry you've nothing to worry about Rokai.

You're ohana, family.

You are Jumba's brother right?" she asked him.

He nodded in reply.

"Ih I am but I'm not like him.

I'm not evil like he is." Rokai said as they walked up the steps and entered through the front door.

But she saw Leroy sitting on the couch taking his medicine as he normally did at this time of the day but Rokai looked nervous seeing Leroy.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you.

He's good now.

He's getting marriwed to Moopey in a few days.

Are you shy and quiet?

Don't worry we can help you." she said seeing Jumba walking around delirious wrapped up in blankets sleepwalking.

Rokai gasped seeing how sick Jumba was.

"He shouldn't be moving around.

He needs to rest." he said seeing Jumba faint but helped him into the Big Red Battleship and set up the fold down bed and put him in it tucking him in.

* * *

On the planet Quanta Quag EGO or the Evil Genius Organisation were meeting and wanted to take over the entire glaxy but planned in secret because the Grand Council Woman would try to stop them as Raditz the leader of EGO smiled as he and his fellow evil genius friends were sitting around eating Space Rocks and talking.

"Is everything going to plan Raditz?" one of the members asked him.

"Yes Rokai will help us seeing Jumba's sick with the Blitznak virus.

I'm the only one who knows the medicine formula.

I know how much Rokai cares about Jumba and will do anything to help him." he told them as they agreed.

Everything was going to plan.....

* * *

Lilo and Stitch noticed that Rokai was very quiet around the others but saw him bring out something from his pocket as they gasped as there was an experiment pod and activated it. They saw bright red brown light as an experiment emerged with red brown fur, beady eyes, antennae and slender.

"What kind of experiment is it Rokai?

We're not mad at you for it." Lilo said as the Quanta Quaglian looked nervous.

"He was designed to be my friend.

I was always lonely growing up being a prodigy so Rokai made a friend who's totally good and doesn't want to destroy." he told them as the chestnut brown furred experiment looked shyly at Stitch but felt more comfortable around Rueben but Rokai knew why.

Jumba had created Rueben using some of Rokai's DNA and his personality along with some of Jumba's own DNA and his personality.

"Hey you okay?

New to the family huh?" the golden brown experiment said to him.

"Ih I am new to the family.

Rokai made me.

I'm Luia.

I feel like we can be friends." he told him.

Rueben smiled nodding.

"Sure we can be friends." he said handing him a sandwich.

"Thanks Rueben.

I feel sorry for Rokai.

He has trouble making friends and doesn't come out of his shell easily." he said as Rueben understood.

He along with Stitch were worried about Jumba being sick but Leroy knew he'd be okay knowing the Blitznak virus was a sister virus to the Quanta virus.

But he had other things to worry about.

Like getting married to Moopey.

He hoped he would be okay as he saw Nani come back with pizza and ice cream for dinner.

She was surprised but curious about Rokai as Lilo began to explain while she was setting up the table.......


	3. Powerful Bond of Siblinghood

**Ohana Will Always Care About You**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I'm glad people like this.**

Rokai sighed lying on the couch.

It was late at night but he couldn't sleep.

There was too much on his mind and needed to blow off steam as he went out of the house and to the Big Red Battleship. Jumba was lying in bed asleep but was still sick with the Blitznak virus.

Rokai felt sorry for his brother sick and weak lying there in feverish sleep.

A tear fell from his eye.

"I wish I could help you feel better but I don't know what to do.

I'm sorry you were locked up in prison for so long and lonely.

You're the only one who cared about me apart from Mom especially when Alu was being mean." he said crying.

"Rokai you okay?" the younger Quanta Quaglian heard somebody say and turned around.

Reuben was standing there and had heard every word Rokai had said.

"H-How long have you been there?" he asked.

"A few minutes.

You care a lot about Jumba don't you?" the golden brown sandwich making experiment said as he joined him eating a sandwich.

"Ih I care a lot about my brother.

He listens to me, taught me how to be good at things important to me and a good friend.

He accepted me in our family even though I'm shy and quiet and never wanting to fight.

I wish there was a way to help him but only one person knows, Raditz the leader of EGO.

But I'm not evil." he told him.

Reuben gasped hearing Rokai say that.

"_You're just like me afraid, wanting to belong but feel rejected." _he thought seeing Rokai watch Jumba sleep.

A thought crossed the sandwich making experiment's mind as he left the ship and went back into the house.

He then curled up on the couch but was worried about Jumba like Stitch but Leroy kept telling them he would be okay.

He hoped that was true.

Jumba was their creator and father after all......

* * *

Raditz was surprised that Rokai hadn't brought Jumba back to Quanta Quag but had a feeling he might betray them but knew he wouldn't if he cared about Jumba but he wanted to show the galaxy that he and EGO were more powerful than they thought.

He decided to leave Rokai alone for now.....

* * *

Lilo found Rokai sitting alone at the kitchen table the next morning as she walked in.

She could see how much he cared about Jumba.

"Maybe you can make a medicine to help him the way Jumba made nedicine to help Leroy cope with the Quanta virus that rages inside him.

I know you care about him deeply." she suggested as he sighed sadly.

"I want to....... but I will just make things worse." Rokai told her looking away.

Lilo realised Rokai was a self defeatist and needed help overcoming this.

"I know you can do it Rokai.

You're just as smart as Jumba, even more.

You never know until you try." she told him as he thought over it in his mind.

"I-I will try for Jumba.

He never gave up on me so I can't give up on him when he needs me.

Thanks Lilo." he told her.

"No problem Rokai.

That's what Ohana is about." she said as he drank coffee.

* * *

Reuben noticed that Moopey wasn't acting her usual self and was worried along with Leroy for his fiance.

She was having strange food cravings, mood swings and other weird stuff but Leroy wanted to ask Jumba but he wasn't himself either but Reuben had an idea as the red furred experiment was having a snack.

"I should ask Rokai to help her out.

Besides he and Dr J are the same so he'll know what's going on but let me come with you guys because he's only really comfortable around me and he can get to know you and Moopey at the same time.

Where is she?" the golden brown experiment told him.

"With Marina and Kiri on the porch.

Let me go get her and we'll meet you at the Big Red Battleship, okay?" he said to him.

"Okay then." Leroy told him going to get Moopey.

He hoped Rokai would help him as he went to the Big Red Battleship........

* * *

Rokai was nervous as Rueben watched him examine Moopey but was giving him moral support since this was a little hard for Rokai since he was quiet and shy but saw a shy smile on the Quanta Quaglian's face.

"You're going to be a mother of twins." he said as both Reuben and Moopey were surprised by this.

"Wow...... that's good news.

Thanks buddy.

I knew you could do it." Rueben said smiling as Moopey hugged Rokai before leaving but Reuben saw a quizzical look in Rokai's eyes.

But he ignored it hearing Brianna calling him.

_"Friends?_

_Nobody besides Jumba wanted me as their friend before._

_Wow_......" he thought determined now to work on a formula to help Jumba with the Blitznak virus inside him........


	4. Can I Trust You?

**Ohana Will Always Care About You**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Mahalo to those who reviewewd.**

**My new female OC is introduced in this chapter.**

**I hope people like it and her.**

Raditz growled as he heard that Rokai was working on a medicine formula to help Jumba with the Blitznak virus and was angry. The other members of EGO understood their leader's fury.

"Don't worry Raditz.

He won't be able to do it." a voice said as somebody entered the room.

It was Maru's son Naru.

He looked like Hamsterviel but was smarter.

Raditz smiled at him evilly.

"So you finally decided to join us Naru huh?

It's a good thing." Raditz said as the gerbil like teen nodded.

They then decided to check on Rokai to make sure he wasn't up to anything against them.....

* * *

Rokai woke from a peaceful dream but from happy memories of him and Jumba when they were kids but smiled as he realised the formula was nearly complete but saw Jumba's eyes open slowly as he came over to the bed holding a cold compress.

"Rokai....... how did you get here?

Jumba..... hasn't seen little brother in long time." he said weakly coughing.

There was a look of kindness in Rokai's eyes as he placed the cold compress on Jumba's forehead which was still very hot.

"It doesn't matter how I got to Earth.

I missed you too.

Life back home wasn't the same without you but your letters helped me feel happy and that I was with you again by reading them." Rokai answered sitting on the bed near Jumba.

"Jumba..... miss Rokai a lot.

But you should leave EGO while you can.

Don't want you in space prison." he mumbled softly.

"Don't worry.

I can handle them.

I've managed to fool Raditz for a while now but if my formula works, I can leave EGO entirely." Rokai said as Jumba smiled weakly.

"_He hasn't changed and it's a good thing._

_He cares about me a lot like he used to when we were little."_ Jumba thought sleeping again.

* * *

Rokai heard his intergalatic cell phone ring as he talked with Raditz but was nervous but knew that if his formula worked, he could leave EGO and never listen to Raditz ever again.

Jumba woke up seeing Rokai leave the ship to get something to eat but saw Gantu on the hammock sad. Kaikoo was now ten but still very quiet but his other daughter Roxy was becoming more head strong and fiery by the day. Roxy was now sixteen and very fiery and confident but loved being with Lilo and Moopey but her relationship with Gantu had hit a few snags since she became sixteen like his need to know what she was doing every single minute.

But she listened and respected her Uncle Reuben.

He was the first one to talk to when she needed advice or had a problem. The golden brown experiment knew that Roxy was mad at him because she wanted more freedom and to start dating but he refused.

"G you should let her cool off.

Roxy needs some more freedom like kids her age but she's more mature than other girls her age.

She is your greatest achievement since becoming captain again." Rueben told him.

Gantu understood as he saw him follow Rokai into the house to make sandwiches but had a feeling he was hungry too but the young Quanta Quaglian had been up the last few nights working on his formula for the Blitznak virus but understood as he saw him drink coffee.

He hoped Jumba would be okay.........

* * *

Raditz along with Naru and most of the members of EGO were waiting for some sign that Rokai would come back with Jumba but they heard sirens as somebody was escaping their cell in their prison block.

It was a female Quanta Quaglian with the usual four eyes and was slender with long blue hair and wore punk like clothes along with pierced ears.

Raditz was angry as the woman escaped using hyperdrive but didn't matter.

They were more concerned about taking over the galaxy.

But Naru knew the female Quanta Quaglian had lived on Earth before with her parents but they'd escaped when she was ten years old but now she was free as her cruiser headed towards Earth......

* * *

Later that day Lilo was at the beach with Stitch and the rest of the ohana having another beach day but she and Reuben were worried about Rokai. She'd wanted him to come but he'd politely refused the offer but Reuben knew why but had promised Rokai not to tell the others yet until he could prove it worked.

He hoped it would as he lay on his stomach on a hammock as the sun's rays touched his golden brown fur but he yawned getting sleepy as his eyes closed. Brianna had woken him and Marina up after having a bad dream and had slept with them last night. Lilo smiled remembering last night.

"Reuben okay?" Stitch asked his wife as Sukai was playing tag with Mai.

"Yes he's just tired.

Brianna woke them up last night, remember?

We should let him sleep for a while, okay?" she said getting a surf board and heading into the water.

He wanted to join her but decided to stay on shore and keep an eye on the ohana especially the young experiments like Sukai and Miko.

He had a feeling they were up to something involving the picnic basket.

"Miko I think it's a bad idea.

Besides Dad is guarding it pretty hard.

It's impossible like getting Uncle Reuben to play sports." the young blue experiment told his friend.

"Okay I'll do it." Miko said going invisible.

It was an new power he'd been able to do since he turned thirteen.

Sukai laughed as food left the basket hanging in mid air but Stitch saw Reuben make Miko reveal himself.

"Thanks cousin." he said putting the food back in the basket.

Sukai laughed at the look on Uncle Reuben's face after that.

It was priceless.......

* * *

Rokai smiled seeing Jumba sound asleep in the Big Red Battleship but realised they were out of groceries and decided to go get some.

But upon leaving the Big Red Battleship, he saw a Quanta Quaglian stagger up the driveway and fell onto the ground in front of him exhausted.

He was surprised but worried for her but decided to help her as he picked her up gently.

He saw some cuts and minor wounds on her but wasn't too worried but was curious about her. He'd never really seen any females of his species on Earth before and wondered what she was doing here but would have to wait until she woke up to ask but was looking forward to it as he left in the X-Buggy to go to the store.

Jumba's eyes opened slowly as he saw the female Quanta Quaglian lying there and smiled.

He had known her since she was little along with her parents but hoped she'd be okay as his eyes closed in sleep again.

Lilo saw the sun set on a perfect day as she and the others walked home.

"Lilo you okay?" Reuben asked her.

"Yeah I was just thinking about Rokai.

I hope he's been okay since we left him this morning." she said as he nodded understandingly.

"I hope so too." the golden brown experiment told her as they reached the Pelekai house.

He then went to the Big Red Battleship to check on his friend as Rokai was eating pizza he'd cooked in the evil genius oven.

Rueben was relieved to find he was okay but curious about the female alien in the ship but he left and went back into the house.

* * *

Rokai was busy surfing Intergalatic Net when he heard soft moaning and turned around seeing the female Quanta Quaglian begin to wake up from sleeping all this time.

"Ohh...... what's going on?" she said softly as her vision unclouded and saw she was in a ship.

"Don't be afraid.

I found you eariler or you found me.

Why did you come here?

What's your name?

I'm Rokai Jukiba." he told her seeing her curled up in a protective ball but she peeked out hearing his surname.

"You're....... related to Jumba, right?

He knew my parents and helped them escape but they....... they live far away now." she said softly.

Rokai saw sadness in her eyes and was curious but let her have some pizza.

"Don't worry it's not radioactive.

People eat it here." he said eating some himself.

"Thanks.

My name is Kora

My parents were brillant scientists.

EGO captured us when I was little but they escaped when I was ten but I remained in EGO's custody for a long time until now.

I felt lonely and hated being at Raditz's mercy.

You seem quiet and shy like me.

But you have somebody afflicted by the Blitznak Virus huh?

My father was the only one who knew the formula for it.

But I don't know if I can make it.

It's been a long while since we've made it." she told him.

"It's okay Kora you can trust me.

I made my own formula of medicine for the Blitznak virus.

Maybe it will help Jumba.

You can sleep here." Rokai said pointing to the spare room.

"Thanks Rokai." Kora said as she went into the room with her back pack.

She sighed as she lay on the bed.

She wanted to trust Rokau but many years being a prisoner of EGO had destroyed her trust in others as she cried herself to sleep........


	5. Captured By EGO

**Ohana Will Always Care About You**

**A/N Here's more**

**Mahalo to Stitch8000 for his reviews.**

**Maybe Kitten630 will review soon.**

Kora was restless later that night as she lay in her bed in the Big Red Battleship. She was thinking about her parents and wondered where they were now but hoped they were okay.

She got out of bed and entered the main room of the ship and sat in the cockpit seat.

She heard Jumba sigh as he woke up.

"Did..... I wake you?" Kora asked him.

"No child you didn't.

I woke from a dream I had.

I sense you were thinking about your parents, yes?" Jumba answered.

Kora nodded as she wiped the tears away.

"Ih I was dreaming about them.

It was the last time I saw them in EGO's head quarters.

I need to know they're okay." she said to him.

"I'm sure they are Kora.

They're very persistent like you when you were younger." he answered her.

He then heard somebody cackle as some EGO members entered the ship.

"W-What're you doing here?" Kora asked them scared.

"We're here for Jumba.

Raditz's orders." one of them said as they managed to get him and leave.

Kora cowered as she saw them leave.

She then began to weep.......

* * *

Raditz smiled seeing his friends bring Jumba to him.

He knew that Rokai had betrayed him and EGO but he could wait.

Right now he would make Jumba help take over the galaxy.

"Very good work men.

Once he wakes up, we'll talk." he said as they were happy to have pleased their leader.

"What about his brother Rokai?

He did betray us!" Naru said.

"Don't worry we'll get revenge when he comes here for Jumba.

Only....... Kora is very important.

She is very powerful and has experiment power.

We must win her trust back." Raditz answered smiling as he put Jumba in a room to rest.

"_Soon the galaxy will be mine and nobody will stop me._

_Not even the Grand Council Woman."_ he thought......

* * *

Early morning sun rose over the island as Rokai entered the Big Red Battleship.

He had a feeling that something bad had happened to Jumba but found Kora sitting asleep in the cockpit seat with red rims around her eyes but saw the locket around her neck and touched it gently with a finger but tried not to wake her up.

He then saw her eyes open slowly but sadness was in them.

"......Jumba....." she murmured as Roki's feeling was confirmed.

"What happened here?

Where did Jumba go?" Rokai asked gently as Kora looked sadly at him.

"He..... was taken away by EGO members.

Raditz sent them.

I'm sorry." she said but saw warmth and comfort in his eyes.

"Why're you not mad at me?" Kora asked confused.

"It wasn't your fault this happened.

They're after me and wanted revenge.

Because I left them and don't want to take over the galaxy.

I care about him and the ohana.

But about you too." he told her.

She looked surprised to hear that.

"_Nobody's ever cared about me before except for my parents, the ones who created me."_ she thought.

Rokai saw the look in her eyes and wondered what was wrong.

"It's.... nothing." she answered.

He had a feeling she was hiding something as he left the ship to get breakfast but was bringing her breakfast since the others didn't know about her yet.....

* * *

Lilo wondered why Rokai was very quiet as she and the others saw him enter the kitchen but had a feeling it was to do with Jumba but he wouldn't say because he was thinking about Jumba being the prisoner of EGO along with thinking about Kora.

There was something about her that made her different from other females of his species.

But he calmed down hearing the others talk about Leroy and Moopey's wedding along with the bundle of joy Leroy and Moopey were expecting.

He hoped that things would be okay as he left later with a tray but Reuben had seen Kora and understood that Rokai wanted to hide her from the ohana.

But Kora was lost in memories of being in her parent's lab.....

_It had been a pleasant morning on Quanta Quag as two scientists were in the lab. They were recently married and wanted a child but couldn't have any but they had an idea._

_If they couldn't have a child naturally, they would make one using their knowledge._

_They created Kora using Jumba's experiment design and experiment DNA but when they were finisdhed, the teenage girl was lying there waiting to wake up._

_Like all of Jumba's experiments, she couldn't die and was indestructible but more powerful than any experiment Jumba had ever created but with a heart._

_They watched as her turquise eyes opened._

_"Hello Kora." Nala Jukiba said to her newly created daughter._

_"Kora?_

_Is..... that my name?_

_Who're you?_

_Will you hurt me?" she asked afraid._

_"It is your name._

_I'm your mother and my husband is your father._

_You are our daughter but very precious and very special._

_But we will always love you._

_We are your parents." the woman told her stroking her blue hair._

_"Mother, Father?_

_I can get used to being part of a family." she said as they hugged_.......

"Kora?

You okay?

You seemed out of it there." Rokai said as she snapped herself out of her thoughts.

"Soka.

I was thinking.

You seem to care about me like my parents, my creators.

EGO ruined everything for me and my parents but now they've taken Jumba.

We have to do something." she answered while beginning to eat.

Rokai nodded but wondered what.....


	6. On Their Way To Save Jumba

**Ohana Will Always Care About You**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Mahalo to Stitch800 as usual for his reviews.**

Jumba was very afraid waking up to find himself in the EGO headquarters.

He remembered that some of the EGO members had entered the Big Red Battleship and captured him but had a feeling Raditz was behind this.

He was feeling very weak and not himself because of the Blitznak virus but didn't want to be here.

He hoped Lilo and the others would come to save him and stop EGO and Raditz.

"I see you're awake Jukiba.

That's very good.

Do you know why my friends brought you here?" the EGO leader asked the Quanta Quaglian as Jumba trembled.

"You want me to help take over galaxy, right?" Jumba said as Raditz smiled.

"Yes Jumba that's right.

So can I count on you?" he told him.

"Honestly Raditz the answer is no.

I'm not that person anymore." Jumba told him defiantly while coughing slightly.

"Too bad.

I hoped you would help me.

I guess I was wrong." he told him as some of the members put Jumba into a cell.

Raditz glared at him coldly leaving him......

* * *

Kora was surfing the Net on Jumba's computer when she had a feeling but ignored it.

It had came from Quanta Qusg but from the EGO headquarters.

She had a feeling it was Jumba.

"We have to do something Rokai.

Who knows what Raditz is doing to Jumba?" she told him.

Rokai agreed but the only way they could help Jumba was by telling the rest of the ohana and he couldn't tell them about Kora.

"_I guess we could go save Jumba by ourselves._

_But who knows what EGO will pull if we get there?"_ he thought as Kora sensed he was thinking about something.

"What're you doing?" Kora asked him seeing him sit in the cockpit seat taking the controls.

"We're going to rescue Jumba!" he answered as the engine started up as it began to take off.

Reuben gasped seeing this along with Lilo and the other members of the ohana wondered what was going on.

"It has something to do with Jumba, right?" Lilo said to him.

The golden brown experiment nodded.

"I think it is.

Jumba was captured by EGO and Rokai went to get him back." Rueben answered as Gantu and Lilo gasped at that.

"We have to go after him!

Where is the EGO headquarters anyway?" Lilo asked curious.

"On Quanta Quag.

But we should take the new ship." Rueben answered as he and Gantu led her and Stitch to the new Big Red Battleship which the reinstated captain of the Armada and Reuben had been given by the Grand Council Woman.

Lilo hoped that they could stop EGO and rescue Jumba but Stitch saw worry in Rueben's eyes as the ship prepared to take off.

But he decided not to ask for now......

* * *

Kora noticed that Rokai was very quiet as the Big Red Battleship was on it's way to Quanta Quag.

She had a feeling he was worried about Jumba but wondered why.

"He's my older brother.

He's the only one who ever cared about me since growing up.

Right now I'm worried about him because he's ill." he replied to her sadly.

Kora understood how he felt.

She felt that way about her parents because she hadn't seen them since she was ten.

"Don't worry Rokai.

We'll rescue him." she reassured him as he lay in the fold down bed later that night.

Rokai had a feeling she was just like him, lost and searching for an one true place where she belonged.

He saw her climb in beside him.

"_He looks sad like me._

_Maybe we should be friends."_ she thought falling asleep beside him.

She hoped that they could rescue Jumba.

* * *

Jumba was feeling tired and drained of energy from the Blitznak virus but hoped that Lilo and the ohana would come and help him out of here. He knew that Raditz would stop at nothing to take over regardless of anybody but himself.

"_Maybe they'll stop Raditz before he takes over the galaxy."_ he thought as he saw Naru approach his cell.

"What..... do you want Naru?" Jumba said coughing slightly.

"To see you weak and frail like this.

You and your ohana have always stopped my father and Hamsterviel from taking over so this is perfect revenge seeing the great Jumba Jukiba sick like this." the hamster like alien told the Quanta Quaglian but Jumba didn't reply.

But Naru cackled leaving the cell.

* * *

Lilo was very quiet as the BRB 9000 was on it's way to Quanta Quag but Stitch wondered why she was being this way but Rueben understood that she was worried about Rokai since he and her were Rokai's best friends. He hoped Rokai was okay and not hurt.

"You're worried about Rokai, right?" the golden brown experiment asked her as she nodded.

"Yes I am and I hope thst he's okay and not hurt." she answered as Rueben nodded.

"Don't worry he is related to Jumba after all.

I'm sure he can handle himself." he reassured her.

Lilo nodded in reply.

"You're right." she said to him as she hugged him.

Gantu understood that they were worried about Rokai because they were ohana.

He hated EGO for taking Jumba but knew that they could save him.....


	7. Snafu In their Rescue Plan

**Ohana Will Always Care About You**

**A/N Here's the next chapter.**

**Mucho mahalo goes to Kitten630 and Stitch8000 as usual for their reviews.**

Kora awoke the next morning in a cold sweat as Rokai was still asleep.

She'd been having flashbacks about EGO and the night she and her parents were captured by Raditz and his organisation.

She shivered in fear remembering that and them trying to get her to use her special powers to help them but she was confused by their requests.

"_Why would they want me to use my experiment powers to hurt people and take over other planets?_

_I would never do that._

_I'm not a monster._

_At least Rokai seems to care about me but the weird thing is he doesn't care about my powers and likes me but he tries to help me._

_I feel like I can trust him._

_He is related to my uncle Jumba." _she thought touching her locket around her neck.

It was the last thing her parents had given her before they were taken by EGO.

Tears welled in her turquise eyes as she remembered that night.

But she left the room so she wouldn't wake Rokai.

* * *

Rokai woke up later but was worried seeing Kora wasn't by his side. He felt worry and immense fear flow through him as he bolted out of the bed and left the room but heard soft crying come from the main room as he opened the door and found Kora crawled up in a corner with her extra armsm antennae and spines showing but she seemed very frightened and shocked by this discovery. He sat beside her quietly. He knew things were scary for him but more for her.

He realised that she had no memory of her powers or that she was a genetic experiment that looked like somebody of his species but hoped she'd be okay.

Right now she felt lost in the world and unsure of herself.

"......Kora it's okay." he said softly stroking her long blue hair that hung around her face.

"R-Rokai did I wake you?" she asked sadly.

"No you didn't.

I woke up myself and was worried not finding you beside me.

I'm not scared of your extra body parts.

They..... make you look cute." he said blushing.

"T-They do?" Kora asked him.

"Ih they do Kora." he said as he realised they were nearly arriving at Quanta Quag.

"_I hope Jumba's okay."_ he thought softly.....

* * *

Lilo was nervous as the BRB 9000 landed on Quanta Quag but Stitch understood as Gantu prepared himself along with her and Stitch for what might happen in the EGO headquarters but Reuben looked terrified as they left the ship. Even though he was bullet, fire and blaster proof, he was scared of EGO and what they could do but felt a little better as they found the EGO headquarters and prepared to enter as Stitch disabled the alarms so they sneak in undetected by Raditz and the other members of EGO.

Lilo followed Gantu and Reuben into the building but heard lasers as Stitch was taking care of the robot that Naru had made to protect the headquarters from intruders and people along with the Federation cops stopping them.

"I see we have some intruders." a voice said as somebody entered the room.

It was Naru.

Both Gantu and Reuben were confused and stunned by this as Stitch lunged at him but was hit by a laser.

"Who's that?" Lilo asked pointing at Naru.

"He's Naru, Maru Hamsterviel's son.

He's joined EGO a long time ago like his father and Hamsterviel." Gantu told her as Naru cackled as Reuben hid by running out of there.

He was scared but felt bad for leaving his friends but he saw the Big Red Battleship land and calmed down knowing that it was Rokai and Kora as he ran towards the ship as the door opened as the golden brown experiment ran into Rokai's arms.

The young Quanta Quaglian saw his alien friend shiver and wondered why.

"Naru Hamsterviel kidnapped Gantu, Stitch and Lilo with a robot and put them in a cell.

I wanted to help them but I was scared.

Now I feel really bad." he answered.

Rokai patted his friend on the head calming him down.

"It's okay Rueben we'll save them.

It's okay to be scared.

I know this place scares both Kora and I." he said in a comforting voice.

The golden brown experiment calmed down at his friend's words.

"Thanks Rokai.

Who's Kora?" he said to him.

Kora then came out timidly as Rueben gasped seeing her.

"This is Kora.

She's an new friend of mine.

She's going to help us get Jumba back.

But she was also a prisoner of EGO for so long." he told him.

"Aloha Kora.

Don't worry, I don't bite." Reuben told her as she smiled as he hugged her.

"Let's go get Jumba and our friends back!" Rokai said as they agreed.......

* * *

Lilo saw Jumba in the cell coughing and still very weak.

She wondered what Raditz was up to along with the other members of EGO were up to but had a feeling they wanted to take over the galaxy but she and the others wouldn't let them get away with it.

"Lilo....... you came to save me.

You should get out of here.

Raditz and the rest of EGO are crazy.

They won't let Jumba go." he said to them as Stitch was worried at Jumba's sickly state.

But she heard Naru and Raditz growl as another member of EGO told them intruders were in the building.

Gantu heard Lilo gasp as she realised it was Rokai who was in the building.

She hoped he would be okay but saw somebody enter the room.

It was Leroy and he was bringing out his extra arms breaking them out.

"Thanks Leroy.

Good thing you're one of us." Lilo said hugging him.

Leroy smiled.

"We're ohana.

You would've done the same for me." he answered her as they ran to find Rokai, Reuben and Kora surrounded by the EGO members.

"We're in trouble." Reuben said bitterly.


	8. Victourius over EGO

**Ohana Will Always Care About You**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Mahalo to those who reviewed, you make me want to write more.**

"What do you want with me?

I don't understand." Kora said as Raditz cackled at her.

"We want you to use your experiment powers to help us take over the galaxy.

You are one of Jumba's little creations even though you look like one of his species but you're an illegal genetic experiment none the less meant for mayhem and destruction.

You must fulfill your purpose." Raditz told her as she was horror struck.

"T-That's not true.

I'm not a monster!

My parents made me to be their child.

I don't destroy, I don't!" she yelled as her turquise eyes glowed with red light.

"Wait Raditz she could be telling the truth.

She doesn't look like one of Jumba's creations at all.

He couldn't have made her." the hamster like alien said.

"_I wonder who created this one?_

_She has experiment powers yet she looks like an innocent Quanta Quaglian child._

_This is a mystery." _Raditz thought as he saw her destroy the robot with blasts from her hands.

Lilo and the others were surprised by that but Kora looked more frightened as she looked at her hands.

Rokai hugged her reassuringly.

"You're not afraid?" she asked him.

"No I'm not.

You may have experiment powers but you're my best friend." Rokai told her as she smiled.

* * *

Leroy then joined them along with Jumba.

He wanted to help his family defeat EGO but was a little nervous about trying to use his powers since being affected by the Quanta virus had eliminated most of his powers apart from his disguising and indestructiblity.

"Don't worry cousin we'll help you.

We can defeat EGO together." Reuben said as Leroy and Stitch agreed along with the others as they prepared to take on the EGO members but Rokai was a little nervous but Raditz was lunging at Kora which enraged him as he blocked him.

Kora was surprised by this as Rokai joined her by her side.

"Why're you getting involved Rokai?

You hate getting in the middle of this stuff." the leader of EGO said as they kept fighting.

"Because Kora is precious to me, precious so much, I won't let somebody like you hurt her.

I'm stronger than you think Raditz." he told him as Kora attacked using her powers weakening Raditz and watched as he fell to his knees.

"Thanks Rokai for helping me.

Did...... you really mean what you said to Raditz?

You care about me so much, you couldn't bear to see me hurt or destroyed?" she asked him.

"Yes I did.

I guess you've helped me get a little stronger inside." Rokai answered.

"I care about you too." Kora answered hugging him.

"Let's go back to the others!" he said as they left the room.

* * *

Gantu smiled as he and the others had defeated the other members of EGO except for Naru who had escaped and stolen a cruiser but they would find him and make sure he wouldn't hurt the galaxy or planets. They were relieved seeing Rokai and Kora join them with minor cuts and wounds but they were glad they were okay.

"What happened to you guys?" Reuben asked Rokai curiously.

"We'll tell you later but now let's call the Council so these guys can't cause any more chaos." he told them as Lilo agreed.

She saw Jumba pull out a phone weakly as Gantu took it and phoned the Grand Council Woman.

He then hung up a few minutes telling them the Grand Council Woman would be here shortly but Kora noticed a cell and somebody was in it curled up in a ball.

She then opened it using her super strength as she gasped.

It was an experiment that looked like and had the same body structure as Reuben but was female with sad eyes.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you.

But you should come with me and my friends.

It's better than being here alone and remembering what those EGO jerks did to you.

I'm Kora." the Quanta Quaglian told her.

"Ih I'll come with you Kora." the blue green female experiment told her as she was on her back as Kora rejoined them but saw the Grand Council Woman's ship arrive as she and a few guards left and wntered the building and apprehended the members of EGO. Lilo along with the others were relieved by this.

"Come on guys, let's go home!" she said as Stitch agreed along with the others.

Rokai, Kora and Jumba went in the Big Red Battleship while Lilo and the others were in the BRB 9000 as both ships took off and were set for Earth......


	9. An New Member of the Ohana

**Ohana Will Always Care About You**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**Leroy and Mopey's child is named Pele after the goddess from the story Lilo tells in SHAG because I like that story whenever I can watch the second movie. Rueben's a little jealous and scared about Leroy being a father. I hope Kitten630 and Stitch80000 likes it. **

It was late afternoon in the Pelekai house and Leroy was pacing back and forth outside Jumba's lab anxiously.

The baby was on it's way and he was nervous but Lilo and the others had told him he would be fine.

He hoped that was true as he heard crying as the door opened and Jumba came out.

"Don't worry Leroy.

You can come in now that the baby has been born.

She looks really cute." he said weakly but covered his mouth while coughing.

The ruby red experiment entered nervously but gasped seeing the bundle in his wife's arms.

The baby had his antennae, Moopy's dark fur but had a red heart mark on her tiny chest, had Leroy's eyes and was very cute.

"Wow....... she's cute.

She has the best of us huh Moopey?" Leroy said holding his new daughter in his arms as she gurgled happily in alien gibberish but he smiled as she looked at him wrapping a tiny furry finger around his.

Jumba took a photo of the new family with the camera.

* * *

But Rokai saw Kora walk into the kitchen in her pyjamas at two in the afternoon wiping sleep from her eyes and yawning because she'd only just gotten up. She'd been asleep for part of the day but seemed sad and needed somebody to talk to about it. He saw her get a bowl and put cereal and milk into it and began to eat with a spoon.

"Something's troubling you isn't it?" Rokai said as Kora nodded in reply.

"Yes there is.

I had strange dreams about my parents, the ones who made me." she admitted softly.

Rokai understood but was a little worried because he didn't know where Kora's parents were but wanted to help her since they were friends.

"Maybe Jumba will know where they are.

They were friends, right?" he told her as she nodded.

"Yes you're right." she answered eating.

She hoped Jumba could help her as she finished eating and went to get dressed but smiled seeing the female blue green Reuben like experiment asleep as she got dressed in some old clothes Lilo had left for her.

She still remembered the dream she'd had last night but didn't want to think about it until telling Jumba.

She smiled seeing the experiment wake up slowly yawning.

"Morning Kora.

What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"Getting dressed and then going to see Jumba.

I need to ask him about something important." Kora answered her stroking her fur gently.

She then left her room as the blue green experiment was on her back as usual. The female experiment was very active unlike her male counter part but loved sandwiches especially salad ones as well as speaking words in different lanuages and being ultra smart and smart alecked like Rueben but she'd been lonely in EGO and had wanted a friend like her and she sensed it in Kora, somebody who was scared of EGO too and had been a prisoner herself.

"Maybe senor Jumba can help me find an name." she mumured softly as they left the house through the front door and into the back yard where the Big Red Battleship was.

They heard coughing as they went in......

* * *

Lilo and the other members of the ohana were looking at Leroy and Mopey's baby.

She was in a crib playing with some toys and stuffed animals.

"Aww she's so cute!

What're you going to call her?" Lilo said to Moopey as Leroy was playing with the baby.

"We were thinking of calling her Pele after that Hawalian goddess Lilo told us about who fell in love with the mortal." Moopey said as Lilo smiled.

"That's a good name.

Pele it is." Leroy said smiling evilly as Pele revealed her extra arms and laughed.

"Aww she's so cute." Rueben said sarcastically leaving the house for a little while.

Marina had a feeling he wasn't happy about Leroy having a kid as Gantu went after him but Roxy stopped him.

"I'll talk to him Dad." she said going out the door.

* * *

"Kora this is nice surprise!

Why're you and....... an new experiment doing here?" Jumba asked while taking medicine to cope with the Blitznak virus raging inside of him.

"Hola Jumba.

Kora just wanted to ask you a question." the blue green experiment said smiling.

"She's right Jumba, I do.

Do you know where my parents are after they escaped from EGO?

It's just I had this dream about them and they said that I'd still be able to find them." she answered.

Jumba looked very scared hearing Kora's words.

He had a feeling this would happen as her parent's emotional link to her was very strong and was trying to tell her where to find them through dreams.

"I'll try Kora but it mightn't be easy.

Who's this experiment and why haven't I seen it before?" he answered her.

"I was created from some of 625's DNA but I'm not that lazy as him.

I...... was a prisoner of EGO like Kora.

She found me before you left EGO's headquarters.

I can relate to her a lot." the experiment told him as Jumba understood.

"Your name shall be Sora.

It suits somebody as pretty as you." he told her.

"Arigato for the name Jumba." Sora said as she and Kora left the ship to see what the others were doing......

* * *

Rueben wondered why Roxy was out with him but had a feeling she wanted to talk to him about Leroy being a father. He had his reasons why it was a bad idea as he sat there on the hammock thinking and enjoying the Hawalian sun.

"Why is it bad that Leroy's a father now?

I mean you're a father too to Marina, Krista and Miko so why are you so freaked out?" Roxy asked.

"Because Pele probably has his powers and behaviour and will grow up to be our enemy and we'll have to stop her!

Like father, Like daughter Roxy." he explained.

Roxy thought of ways to calm him down about it.

"Maybe she won't be as evil as Leroy used to be.

He got a chance to prove he's changed and he hasn't screwed it up yet.

So maybe Pele will be okay too.

You shouldn't judge somebody until you get to know them." she said as Rueben sighed in defeat.

"Fine but don't let me say I told you so when she tries to take over the galaxy." he told her.

She rolled her eyes as she went back inside with the others.

* * *

Sora was outside in the back yard of the Pelekai house but gasped seeing Rueben and saw him sad and wondered what was wrong but the golden brown experiment gasped seeing the female blue green experiment because she looked like him.

"Who're you?

Why do you look like me?

Did Jumba make you?" he asked her.

"Naga he didn't make me.

I don't know but I was a prisoner of EGO like Kora." she answered sitting on the hammock beside him.

He felt like she was family since they were the same.

"I like sandwiches but I'm more active and love lanuages and trying to make friends." she told him.

A smile crossed his face at that as they just hung out there but Kora smiled seeing her friend happy......


	10. Rough Night

**Ohana Will Always Care About You**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks to my fave reviewers Kitten630 and Stitch8000 for reviewing.**

**Also Sora my new fan experiment's look is based on Rueben's old look from the Disney Adventures prequel comics since I love that look but her fur is blue green and her name was from Kingdom Hearts since I love the manga and video game even though I haven't played it yet but want to.**

Rokai yawned as he was woken up at midnight along with the other members of the Pelekai ohana as Pele was crying loudly as Leroy was holding the young experiment in his arms as Moopey was tired and yawning as he went to get Pele some milk to calm her down but going into the kitchen he saw Reuben sitting at the table drinking black coffee.

The golden brown experiment had dark rings around his eyes but Leroy understood.

Pele giggled seeing her Uncle Reuben as she was reaching out for him.

Leroy smiled as he sat down beside his cousin but saw he was thinking about somebody.

He had a feeling it was Sora.

The blue green female experiment had been introduced to the ohana a few hours ago while they were having dinner but Reuben liked her as the others laughed as he'd blushed at his ohana's playful teasing.

Besides Sora was just a friend but more like a best friend.

She had been having bad dreams since being in EGO scared her so badly so she slept with him in the living room as he made her feel safe. He had been woken by her soft crying as well as Pele but he hated the little experiment waking him and the others up. He then made hot chocolate for Sora.

"Soka Rueben." Leroy said softly.

"For what Leroy?" he asked grumpily.

"For everything especially Pele waking everybody up at night.

As well as hurting you and the ohana.

Leroy was made to be bad by Hamsterviel but Quanta Virus along with Moopey helped Leroy be good.

Will make sure Pele doesn't become evil." he told him.

Rueben understood that Leroy had changed but understood that it was hard for him to be accepted now he was good.

"It's okay Leroy.

At least you're trying." he said as Pele was in the golden brown experiment's arms but it felt good like taking care of Brianna made him feel as Leroy gasped seeing Pele fall asleep in Rueben's arms.

"She really likes you Rueben.

Maybe you should be her god father." he said as he took her back from him.

He then saw Rueben hand him the bottle of baby milk.

"Mahalo Rueben.

You're good with kids." Leroy commented leaving the room.

Rueben smiled as he heard the micro wave finish and brought the cup of hot chocolate out of it for Sora.

He walked into the living room seeing Sora awake on the couch.

"Rueben!" she said hugging him carefully.

"Hey it's okay Sora.

I'm here.

You had another bad dream right?

What was it about?

EGO?

They scare me too." he said seeing her drink the hot chocolate.

She nodded in reply.

"Yes I did.

They've scared me since Naru stole me from his father.

I don't want to destroy or hurt people.

I'm a coward and have no self confidence and low self esteem.

Too many beings and aliens have used me." she replied trembling.

Reuben could relate to how she felt because she was the same as him in personality and weaknesses in him with a good heart.

"It's okay I can understand that.

We're a lot alike.

EGO are monsters." he said stroking her blue green fur.

It was calming her down.

She then yawned as she fell asleep in his arms.

He smiled seeing that.

"_Goodnight Sora._

_I hope you have sweet dreams."_ he thought falling asleep......

* * *

Kora woke up later in the morning from another strange dream involving her parents but felt a little sad but hoped that Jumba would help her find her parents. She wondered if her parents had changed since she'd last seen them as she went to the Big Red Battleship to see if Jumba had any information for her.

But she heard Jumba talking to somebody on the videophone.

It was the Grand Council Woman.

"_Kora wishes to know where her parents are?_

_I understand but there's something you should know."_ she told Jumba but they stopped seeing Kora there.

"Excuse me for a moment." Jumba said as the Grand Council Woman hung up.

"What're you doing here Kora?" he asked her.

"I wanted..... to see if you had any information about my parents but why are you talking to the Grand Council Woman?" she asked him.

"I don't have anything yet but don't worry, Jumba is searching.

We're talking about something important." he answered her as she left.

He was relieved when the Grand Council Woman called him back.

"What were you saying before Kora showed up?" he asked her.

"_Kora's..... mother._

_She passed away a few days after they escaped from EGO but he has high hopes that he'll be reunited with Kora."_ she answered as Jumba understood.

"Does Kora know this?" he asked her.

"_No and it's better if she doesn't know until her and Jara are reunited._

_It would hurt her so much and she wouldn't understand unless somebody explained or she learns of her mother's passing._

_We will let you know where Jara is in a few day's time."_ she answered hanging up as he heard Lilo calling them for breakfast.

He felt a little sad and choked up inside but had to stay strong right now for Kora's sake.......


	11. Making Her Feel Part of the Ohana

**Ohana Will Always Care About You**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Mahalo as usual to Kitten630 and Stitch80000 for their reviews.**

Rokai wondered what had his brother so quiet as they were eating breakfast but most of the ohana were still tired from lack of sleep due to Pele's crying. Jumba saw Kora sitting alone while eating and felt sorry for her.

Inside he wanted to tell her but knew Kora wouldn't take the news well.

He couldn't allow that but maybe there was a way he could tell her without her getting upset as he saw her leave.

"Kora what's wrong?" he asked her.

"I...... had a sad dream.

My Mom's an angel now.

She told me what happened and told me not to worry but she'll be watching over me and Dad but he needs me.

Out there somewhere he's all alone and wanting somebody to be there with him." Kora told him wiping away tears.

"Yes she is an angel and will watch over you and your father from a very special place in the sky but it'll be a very, very long time before you see her again because you have a long life ahead of you.

You understand, right Kora?" Jumba told her hugging her.

"Ih I understand." Kora told her as Rueben saw that Sora was watching them together as one big family.

She then went into the Big Red Battleship to be alone.

She was sad that she had no ohana as she fell asleep......

* * *

Rueben wondered where Sora was as he wanted to hang out with her since they were going to the beach but found her in the Big Red Battleship asleep but she woke up hearing the ship door open. He wondered what was bothering her but she didn't want to say. Like him, she bottled up her feelings and held them in but right now she needed somebody to talk to.

"I feel sad because I have no ohana." she admitted as he looked at her like she'd grown an extra head.

"Sora you're lo-lo.

You do have ohana.

With _us_." he told her.

"I do?

But how?

I wasn't made by Jumba, remember?

I'm not an official cousin." Sora told him.

"You're an experiment, one of us.

Even though Dr J didn't make you, you were made by Jara Jukiba, his nephew.

That makes you part of the ohana alright.

Besides I wasn't an official cousin until Lilo gave me my name." he said.

Sora gasped at that but had a look on her face.

It meant she was thinking.

"You're right Rueben.

Thanks.

But why're you here?" she replied.

"Because the ohana's going to the beach and I wanted you to come with me if you want to." he told her.

Sora was surprised by that because nobody had asked her to go anywhere with them before.

"S-Sure I'd like to come." she replied to him smiling.

"That's good Sora." he told her as he left the ship.....

* * *

Naru was hiding in a remote place on Earth but had seen Pele using her powers and wanted to take her and raise her as his own and teach her to cause mayhem and chaos. But he knew that Leroy would never hand over his young daughter to him willingly so realised he would have to steal her. He hoped his plan would work as he headed for Kauai......

* * *

Sora smiled at the beauty of the ocean waves as they washed over the sand as they arrived at the beach as Lilo and the others arrived at the beach as Rokai smiled as Kora was amazed by the beach too. He watched as Jumba and the others put the blanket down in the perfect place to sit on the beach.

"Wow..... this place seems so calm." Kora said as Stitch grabbed a surf board and headed into the sea with Lilo.

Jumba smiled seeing the ohana having fun together.

He hoped Jara was okay where ever he was.

But he heard his interstellar phone ring seeing the Grand Council on the screen.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"_I have located Jara on this planet."_ she answered him.

Jumba gasped hearing that.

"You have?

Where is he and is he okay?" Jumba asked her.

"_Yes he's okay._

_He's in Tokyo._

_We found him thanks to a little help."_ she answered him.

"Thank you.

We will make our way there soon." he answered as he hung up.

Rokai wondered what Jumba had been talking about.

"We have to go to Tokyo in a few day's time.

Somebody important to Kora is there." he told him as he understood.

He watched as Kora was playing in the water along with Rueben and the others helping her to surf.

He hoped that she would be happy once she and Jara would be reunited.......

* * *

Naru smiled as he had Pele in his arms and left but Gantu had tried to stop him but failed watching the ship go out of sight into outer space.

"Blitznak!" he said as Leroy ran over to him but was sad.

He'd seen the whole thing but wondered why Naru would take Pele but Rueben had an idea.

"Maybe because she has your powers.

He wants her to be evil." he told him.

Leroy nodded sadly realising that.

Jumba then saw sadness in their eyes later that night as they returned to the house.

But Kora wondered what Jumba wanted to tell her........


	12. Calm Before the Stormy Night

**Ohana Will Always Care About You**

**A/N Here's the next chapter.**

**Mahalo to those who reviewed.**

Kora woke up at dawn from another dream and went downstairs finding Rokai in the kitchen drinking coffee but he smiled seeing her there. He had this weird yet good feeling whenever he was around her as he blushed a little seeing her there.

"Morning Kora." he said softly.

She could sense he was nervous and wondered what was wrong with him but Jumba knew why.

Rokai had a crush on Kora but wasn't brave enough to admit it in front of her but secretly thought and dreamed about her.

He saw her go outside and sit in the hammock in the backyard in her pyjamas.

She wanted to know what Jumba was meant to tell her but knew he was still asleep and couldn't wake him yet so decided to stay where she was but enjoyed the peace and quiet.

She hoped her father was okay but felt sorry for Leroy and Moopey seeing Pele had been taken by Naru.

"_Maybe we'll find her too._

_I know we will._

_Like Dad."_ she thought as she heard footsteps as Rokai approached and joined her on the hammock.

He felt a little lonely and could use some company.

"You okay?

You've been quiet." Kora told him.

"Yeah...... I'm fine." he answered her.

"_I wish I could tell her how I feel but we're probably just friends to her."_ he thought seeing Kora look at him.

He had a feeling she could read his thoughts.

"You care about me?" she asked him surprised.

He was about to answer when he heard Lilo and ran back into the house.

Kora looked sadly at that......

* * *

Naru smiled as Pele took to destruction and mayhem easily as he trained her and how to control her powers through games but the young experiment loved them and forgetting her ohana especially her parents which made the hamster like alien happy because he would make her his personal hench person when she was older but was having fun with her. He knew that he would fulfill his promise to his father and Uncle Jacque.

"Good girl Pele.

When you're older, you will become Queen of the galaxy and have as much destructive fun as you want." he told her patting her red furred head as she babbled in alien gibberish happily.

Naru watched as she fell asleep into an nap.

He smiled leaving her room on the ship as he went to plan his scheme to take over.....

* * *

Kora smiled entering the Big Red Battleship later fully dressed.

She had a good feeling fill her as she entered seeing Jumba waiting for her while working on the computer.

"What did you wish to tell me Jumba?

I've been curious since yesterday." she said.

Jumba chuckled at her.

"I found out where your father is." he said seeing the shock on her face.

"R-Really?

Where is he?" she asked him.

"In Tokyo, Japan.

We're going later this evening when everybody is asleep." he said as she left.

She was excited to be finally reunited with her father.

She hoped he was okay.

Sora wondered what had made her friend happy.

"I can't tell you.

It's kind of a secret." Kora answered but the tomboyish female experiment had a feeling she knew what Jumba had told Kora.

* * *

But later that night Lilo was awoken by the horn of the Big Red Battleship as it took off.

"What're they doing or going?" she asked yawning but would wait until morning to find out.

But she hoped that Jumba along with Rokai and Kora would be okay where ever they were going but heard a storm start as thunder flashed through the sky but Stitch heard somebody downstairs but Lilo stopped him.

"I'll see what it is, okay?

Go make sure the kids are okay." she told her husband as he left the room heading to the kids rooms.

But he was curious to see who was downstairs.

* * *

Lilo was surprised to find Clyde there holding something in his arms crying from fear of the storm but gasped seeing it was a baby.

But the baby looked like Clyde even with a tiny robotic arm like his father.

"What're you doing here?

You haven't gotten yourself into trouble with the law again?

Where's Bonnie?

Aren't you guys always together?" she said to the experiment.

Clyde looked nervous at that question as he calmed the baby.

"She kicked me out of the hideout because I don't want to be a thief anymore ever since I became a father.

This is my kid.

His name's Lexi.

Bonnie is his Mom but doesn't want anything to do with him or me now since I stood up for Lexi.

You of all people should understand seeing you and Stitch are parents." he explained as a bottle came out of his robotic arm and filled it with milk.

"He doesn't like the storm.

It's been freaking him out since we left the hideout.

I wish Bonnie would step up to motherhood." he mumbled softly seeing Lexi calm down in his arms drinking.

He laughed as he burped.

"Good boy Lexi." Clyde praised.

Lilo then led them to a spare room where they could stay......

She hoped Jumba and the others were okay.


	13. Never Forgetting You

**Ohana Will Always Care About You**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Mahalo to Kitten630 and Stitch8000 for their reviews.**

**I hope you like.**

**Last chapter but another one on the way**

In Tokyo, Jara Jukiba was waking up from a dream but a strange one about his daughter Kora. He'd never given up hope that they would be together again even though he lost his wife after they escaped EGO as he cooked breakfast.

He had been working on a device that would find Kora but heard it beep but had no clue why but it was because the Big Red Battleship had landed.

His blue hair hung meesy around his face as he ate ramen for breakfast.

But he hoped that somehow Kora would be with him once more.

_"Maybe it'll be today."_ he thought as he finished eating but heard the door open but gasped seeing Jumba with Rokai, Reuben, Sora and Kora.

"K-Kora?

Is it really you?" Jara said as the teen approached her father.

"Yeah it's me but I missed you." Kora said hugging him as Jumba smiled seeing them.

"Will you come back to the ohana with me?" she asked him as Sora looked nervous.

"I-I'm not sure.

I've never been part of an ohana before." he said to her as Jumba looked at him.

"It's up to you Jara." he said.

"Okay but I want to come with you.

I wouldn't let her go again." he answered his uncle.

Rokai then saw them go into the Big Red Battleship and joined them as the engine started off and it took off.

He hoped that Jumba's ohana would welcome him.....

* * *

Stitch was surprised to find Clyde in the kitchen with Lilo and the others eating oatmeal and drinking coffee while Lilo had Lexi in her arms.

The little experiment babe liked being in her arms as well as his father's.

"Gaba?" Stitch asked curious seeing Lexi as a bottle of formula came out of Clyde's robotic arm and Lilo fed him.

"Don't worry, I haven't gotten into trouble since Lexi entered my life.

He's my son and a chip off the old block but I don't want to steal anymore.

But Bonnie doesn't see things my way and got kicked out of the hideout.

I don't know what to do for me and Lexi." Clyde explained as Stitch understood him.

"Ih cousin.

Maybe Jumba will help you when he comes back from where ever he went." Lilo told him.

Clyde nodded as they heard the horn of the Big Red Battleship as it landed outside the house.

"They're back!" Lilo said as Jumba and the others.

But they saw Jara with Kora and was confused but Jumba reassured him.

"Hey guys we're back." Reueben said as they entered the house.

* * *

They understood about Jara as Jumba explained about him as Kora went to have an nap to recover lost sleep as she hadn't slept on their trip because she was excited about being with her father.

But Jumba smiled seeing Lexi and held him as the baby experiment had his stubby finger wrapped around his finger.

He had listened as Clyde explained his situation

"There is a way to settle this." Jumba said to him.

"What is it?

Tell me." Clyde begged him.

"You must decide whether or not to stay.

Lexi is the reason Bonnie kicked you out, yes?

You must decide to leave Lexi with us or to keep him and stay with us.

It's your choice and up to you." Jumba answered him.

Clyde understood but sighed sadly.

Bonnie was his only friend in the world and he couldn't leave her but he couldn't abandon Lexi either.

"Will you guys think I'm bad if Lexi stayed with you?

I want to be a good father but Bonnie's my friend.

I care about her a lot." he said softly.

"We won't Clyde.

We know you care about him.

We'll always tell him about you.

Only Bonie's in jail for robbery and won't be out for a long time." Lilo told him but he understood.

"I'll wait for her then to get out of there and maybe I'll convince her to become a mother." Clyde told her as Lexi fell asleep.

Clyde stroked his son's head.

"I'll see you soon little guy.

I'll always love you." Clyde whispered as he handed Lilo something.

It was Lexi's birth bracelet.

Lilo understood but hoped that Clyde would return but smiled seeing Lexi asleep.

She hoped that time would bring Clyde together with his friend Bonnie and his son Lexi.

But she knew that Aloha Spirit would bring him back to Lexi......../


End file.
